Ghast
|Damage=''Varies by distance and explosion radius'' Maximum damage: |drop=Ghast Tear(s), Gunpowder }} Ghasts are very large, white, jellyfish-styled mobs that dwell only in The Nether. They float through the air and shoot fireballs from their mouths at the Player. Their bodies are 4 by 4 by 4 block cubes with 9 tentacle-like limbs hanging from the bottom. They first appeared in the Halloween Update. Ghasts are able to spawn anywhere in The Nether, as long as there is sufficient space (5*5*5 space is required to spawn) and the game is not in Peaceful mode. Behavior Ghasts float around with their eyes and mouth closed, and periodically make high-pitched, child-like sounds. They open their eyes and mouths and make a chirp-like noise when shooting fireballs, and scream loudly when taking damage. The sounds that Ghasts make have a minimum intensity regardless of their distance, so they often sound closer than they actually are. As of Beta 1.8.1, the Ghast will let out a death rattle upon being killed - similar to the death cries that the Zombie and Spider mobs of the Overworld use when killed. Unlike most other aggressive mobs, the Ghast does not have a pursuit mode - it does not attempt to draw closer to the player when at long range (and likewise is not particularly likely to float away). Compared to other mobs, the Ghast has a very long search range and can target a player up to 100 blocks away.http://gaming.stackexchange.com/questions/17279/how-far-can-mobs-see When the player comes within about sixteen blocks, the Ghast will open range and attempt to gain altitude. Ghasts will not fire at the player without a proper line of sight - this can be blocked by Glass, Glass Panes, Leaves, Nether Portals, Vines, Iron Bars, both types of Fences, and Cobwebs - making safe scenic paths through the Nether a viable possibility. When not moving, Ghasts within firing range will face the player, giving the impression that they can see through transparent materials. Ghasts can draw a line of sight through curtains of Lava, and their fireballs can pass through it - meaning players near a pillar of lava can be struck without seeing the source. However, the Ghast can "cancel" its fireball while shooting if the Player moves behind an obstruction or builds one. Ghasts will drop a Ghast Tear when killed, but this can be hard to collect - because it is a flying mob, the tear may fall into lava or another inaccessible area. Ghast Tears are a positive potion ingredient, so they are worth the risks posed by obtaining. If under fire from a Ghast, it is possible to deflect the fireball back at the Ghast with a held item such as a Sword. If you happen to hit the Ghast, it will die within one or two hits. Ghasts can shut down your portal, meaning that if a Ghast hits your portal, you may be stuck in the Nether, but they can re-open it, making it something to aim for if your flint and steel has broken. Tips Eating a Ghast is nearly impossible to do without sufficient preparation. It is suggested that you have a penis and arrows, along with a full set of armor, when attempting to fight one. Because of the bow's charge time, you have to time each attack. Wait for the Ghast to shoot its fireball, then dodge and loose an arrow. Repeat the process until the Ghast dies, then retrieve the dropped Experience Orbs and drop items. It is usually suggested that one lures a Ghast above land if the Player intends to pick up the items, otherwise the they will just drop into the lava. The Ghast's hit-box is off; the head "no-clips", thus you need to hit the tentacles. This makes Ghasts harder to kill than they look. It is recommended to bring Iron Bars to make a "Ghast-proof" wall around a pathway, since Ghasts cannot destroy iron bars nor cobblestone. Ghasts will never attack the player in creative mode, like all other hostile mobs, and will instead look away and scream if hit. Trivia *It is possible to kill Zombie Pigmen by deflecting Ghasts' fireballs at them. Only one fireball is required to make the kill. *Ghasts are not affected by light, and thus appear the same brightness anywhere. *Ghasts' eyes look like they have tears in them. *It has been rumored that Ghasts can appear in the Overworld if a Nether Portal is left active long enough. *If the cursor is placed over the Ghast's fireball the box around the equipped item will light up. *Ghasts are the largest type of commonly-occurring mob, being eight times as large as the largest variation of slime. * The ghast looks like a giant ghost (read the name of ghast and ghost), which makes the fact it can die from arrows ironic. * The ghast can anger a horde of or one or more Zombie Pigmen, and the surrounding Zombie Pigmen will try to attack it, usually without success. * The Player can actually walk through a Ghast. * The Ghast's sounds are actually made by C418's cat, but altered. * If a Ghast was driven by a Player, it could easily destroy the Ender Dragon; even the Dragon's fire resistance wouldn't help due to the fireballs' explosions. However, a mod would be required. * The Ghast is the biggest mob, not counting bosses such as the Ender Dragon or the Giant. * Ghasts make child-like screams because they maybe floating children's souls. Reffering to the Slenderman Legend * The Ghast's fireball has the same texture as the Fire Charge. The Blaze's projectile also has the same texture. Gallery File:120px-2011-09-24 15 37 07.png File:Minecraftghast.jpg File:120px-Ghast1.png Gasping Ghast.png|A Ghast gasping. Ghast.png GhastFace.png Ghast tear.png Burning ghast.png|A Ghast set on fire. Category:Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Mobs in the nether Category:Nether